Desperate Measures
by music4soul
Summary: How far will Nagihiko go for Rima to say yes? How far will he make Kukai go?....wait, what's Kukai got to do with any of this? WARNING: OOC and Crossdressing.


**Yeah, I had to get this off my chest. And for those who read Just SillyI'm not even going to try saying sorry, because you'll never forgive me. Heck, _I'll_ never for give me X_X**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara or a cheerleading outfit (thank god).**

**

* * *

**

**Desperate Measures **

* * *

Amu casually walked up next to Rima. "Sooooo, are you going to say yes?"

Rima pretended that she had no idea what her friend was talking about. "To what?"

Amu rocked back and forth on her heels. "You know, to Nagi…?"

Rima instantly turned red. Unknown to her, the very boy who confessed to her earlier in the day was hiding behind a bush, listening curiously into their conversation (it's _so_ not eavesdropping). "I-I-I…" Rima really didn't know what to say. She liked Nagihiko, in fact she _really _liked Nagihiko, but her tsundere character commanded her to stay firm. "When Kukai becomes a blonde cheerleader!" Rima huffed and looked away from her friend, trying to hide her red face.

From behind the bush Nagihiko's jaw dropped to the ground. A two ton stone kanji of 'REJECTION' slammed on his head. Anime tears streamed down his face. _Why, Rima. WHY?!_

_~Somewhere….later……~_

"Please? Just this once?" Nagihiko resorted to begging the older boy.

"NO. I'm not crossdressing and you can't make me." Kukai said with finality.

"Fine," Nagihiko sighed and gave a hollow laugh. He turned around, walking slowly away with slumped shoulders. "I'll just be condemned to be alone for the rest of my life." He stopped abruptly, put on his best abused puppy face, and whipped his head back around towards his upperclassman. "Oh, it's no big deal."

Kukai's eye twitched at the overdramatized scene. "Fine! I just have to wear a skirt right?"

Nagihiko smiled, then bit his lip. "Well, that and…" He whispered something in Kukai's ear.

The latter smacked his forehead. "Again?!"

Nagihiko nodded solemnly.

Kukai gave an exasperated sigh. "Whatever…"

_~Back to the Unnamed Place/ Wherever We Were in the Beginning~_

As Amu and Rima continued down the path, they heard a voice up ahead. What they saw horrified them.

There, in all his glory, was Kukai, blonde, in a tank top that said 'CHEER!', and a _mini-skirt_ (for god's sake what has this world come to. The boy put his pom-poms together and then the most amazing yet horrifying thing happened. Kukai Souma, star player of every single sports team, burst out in _cheer_.

"2-4-6-8!  
Who does Nagi want to date?  
Rima!" Kukai gave Rima spirit fingers.

"Rima Rima she's our girl!  
Help me out before I hurl!"

On normal circumstances, Rima would be greatly offended that her pronoun was being rhymed with 'hurl', but these circumstances were far from normal.

Amu recovered from shock. "K-kukai, what the heck are you doing?"

Kukai put his hands on his hips. "Well, obviously," He shook the pom-poms, "I'm a blond cheerleader."

Amu and Rima made a mental note to tell him to never do that _ever_ again. "Why?!"

"Why do you think?"

Rima had a flashback to her conversation with Amu earlier that day. She puffed her cheeks up and turned red. "Okay fine! I'll go tell him now!" And she stormed off.

Amu and Kukai stared at each other, and it was such an awkward scene you could almost picture the dots running across the screen. "Um, I, uh, think I'll go now." Amu laughed nervously and ran off, leaving Kukai alone. In the middle of a public sidewalk. In a MINI-SKIRT.

And since this is a public sidewalk, it was no coincidence that a certain person would walk by. "Kukai…I didn't know…"

"Utau! This is _not_ what it looks like! I swear!"

The blonde just gave him a look. After many moments of staring and Kukai wishing for himself to disappear, Utau walked up and put a hand on his head. "You know…you look good blonde."

* * *

**Yay! I have created a running gag for my stories! You will be seeing more of blonde Kukai in the future xD**

**Review!**

**(P.S. Haha, I broke the fourth wall :D)**


End file.
